Viktor/Quotes
This article contains Notable Quotes from Viktor. ''Underworld * "Do you know why I have been awakened, servant?" * "This Coven has grown weak, decadent. Perhaps I should have left someone else in charge of my affairs!" * "Still... her memories are chaotic. No sense of time." * "I've rested enough." * "What you will do is summon Marcus." * "Incoherent thoughts and images, nothing more. Which is precisely why the Awakening is performed by an Elder. You do not possess the necessary skills!" * "The Chain has never been broken, not once, not in fourteen centuries, not since we Elders first began to leapfrog through time: one awake, two asleep; that's the way of it. It is Marcus' turn to reign, not mine!" * "I sent for Selene, not you." * "There can be no such union." * "And to speak of it is heresy." * “Lucian is dead.” * "Abomination." * "I'm sorry I doubted you." * "Fear not, my child." * "Absolution will be yours...the moment you kill the descendant of Corvinus, this...Michael." * "Yes, I have taken from you, but I have given so much more. Is it not a fair trade, the life I have granted you? The gift of immortality?" * "I loved my daughter! But the abomination growing in her womb was a betrayal of me and of the Coven!" * "I did what was necessary to protect the species! As I am forced to do yet again!" [[Underworld (novel)|''Underworld novel]] * "And then... there will be changes made." * "By the Ancestor, is there no end to this chaos?" * "I have waited six hundred years to punish Lucian for desecrating my daughter and inciting this damnable war, but tonight my vengeance will not be denied." * "I know her better than that... In fact, I created her." * "Interesting. Some things never grow stale, it appears." * "Corvin will die at my hand before this night is through." * "You dare strike your sire? So be it. I should have killed you with rest of your insipid family years ago!" * "How the devil did he get down here so quickly?" * "No mongrel freak will make me yield. My blood is pure. My will is supreme!" * "How sharper than a serpent's tooth it is to have a thankless child!" * "Again she defies me? Is there no end to her perfidy?" * "What in the Ancestor's name? How can this be?" * "But I created you! I made you what you are!" ''Underworld: Evolution * "Yet again, we arrive to witness this monster's aftermath. I will not tolerate this any longer, Marcus. Your brother must be stopped. It ends tonight!" * "Marcus. Stay with me." * "I need you alive. If you die, we all die." * "And you will learn your place!" * "Your sympathy for this beast is foolish. Your brother is entirely beyond control. It will be done my way." * "They've gone. There, there, my child. You are safe now." Underworld: Rise of the Lycans'' * "Enough! Have I not increased our holdings tenfold since Marcus and Amelia took to their sleep? We will deal with the Wolves as we always have!" * "Tell me, Lucian, does it burden you heart to kill your own kind?" * "You were disobeying. I told you to stay within these walls. You risk too much for a father to ignore. You will leave the Wolves to the Death Dealers." * "They are not my daughters. And they are not council members. You are! And one day you will become an Elder, your birthright. Sonja, you are well thought of at council. But that is a precarious thing. They grow tired of your games and your absences. The dangers of the forest are not greater than those of the council. You will learn the dance of politics. To be ruthless and cunning. But above all, you will be loyal to your family. To me! Without the loyalty between us, we are no better than the beasts at our door." * They are born of beasts! And the savagery of this despicable fact cannot be bred away!" * "You have stung me, Lycan, with your betrayal. You were like a son to me. I gave you your life." * "Wait! Do you not realize this is a gift I am giving you?" * "I wanted to believe your lies, but I knew it could not be true, not my own daughter. How could you!?" * "Bah! YOU HAVE BETRAYED ME! To be with a animal! I LOVE YOU MORE THAN ANYTHING!" * "Thank you, Coloman, the obvious escaped me. I do not need to lift a finger, Lucian will return of his own free will. I have something he wants." * "You defiled my daughter!" * "I should have crushed your head under my heel when you were born!" es:Viktor/Citas Category:Underworld quotes Category:Evolution quotes Category:Rise of the Lycans quotes Category:Quotes